


MC isn't Taking Anyone's Shit.

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: MsysticMessenger MY way [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 attempting to be a jerk to push MC away, 707 in thigh highs is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), And He Knows It, And kinky, Angst, Bisexual 707 | Luciel Choi, Bisexual MC, Blowjobs, Cause he is, Crossdressing, Crying, Cute Sex Noises, Dom MC, Drabbles, Explicit Language, FLUSTERED SEVEN IS GREAT IT IS LIFE, Flustered Yoosung is adorable, Jaehee's coffee shop, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M!MC, M/M, MC and Saeyoung agree, MC calling Seven out on his BS, MC comforts him, MC doesn't give a single fuck about that bug, MC don't take no shit, MC has bad thoughts..., MC is an art ho, MC thirsty for some 707.exe hacker booty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), MC's magic tongue ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°), Moaning, Multi, Nightmare, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating will probably go up, Seven helps him with those thoughts, Seven is a worrywart, Seven scared of bugs????, Seven's got ptsd, Sub Saeyoung, Tangled AU, Threesome - M/M/M, Yoosung Is Precious, a chatroom opened while writing chapter 10, also MC got them black demon eyes, also a mega fucking tease, also calling him a lil' shit, and got them terrifying emotionless stares down pat, because I got some sin for these two floatin' around my brain, because Saeyoung and Saeran remind me of Rapunzel, but does give a fuck about making everyone's favorite hacker all flustered, but he's a lovable lil' shit, but it's not really mentioned much, cause MC is terrifying when angry, cause Yoosung's crying emoji gif thing sounded like, cause lets be honest there ain't no straight person in the RFA, dysphoria is a bitch, everyone's pretty much bi, idk why, it doesn't work obviously, it sounded like Yoosung moaning, it's a Yoosung sandwich ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), it's from that one phone call, jesus is needed, leaving my readers sexually frustrated has become my trade mark I think, maid!707, not keeping any sort of reasonable time of when they happen, possible spoilers for the game, sub yoosung, submissive 707 gives me life!!!!, they just do, they'll be all over the place time wise, trans M!MC, under the desk blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: Some male!MC drabbles cause there isn't enough for my tastes, so I'm contributing. And trans M!MC cause I've only found one of those so far and that just won't do, damn it! Lastly Saeyoung cause I'm thirsty for that 707 booty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).





	1. Seven finds a new side of MC

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own. Obviously.

“I told you not to bother me!” Seven snapped, harshly. “I don’t care about your feelings!” MC only stared him down, all trace of any emotion that had been there previously gone. “D-don’t look at me like that…” MC continued to stare with those dark—black—eyes of his and Seven had to hold back the urge to hide from that gaze that seemed to see straight into his soul. Seven wasn’t sure if MC was aware that his stare even had that effect and honestly, he hoped the other man wasn’t.

“Fine.” MC finally said after what felt like ages, “I’ll just leave then. Since you clearly don’t want me here.”

He hadn’t expected that. It hadn’t even occurred to him that MC might actually listen and…leave. “No.” MC turned back toward the red-head, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. “You’ll stay where I can see you so I now you’re safe.”

MC frowned now, his temper starting to rise at being told what he could and couldn’t do. “No? Look you little shit,” MC snapped, “I don’t take orders from you. If _I_ want to leave, I damn well will do so and there’s nothing you can do to stop. Besides I don’t play around with feelings and I ain’t gunna let anyone be an ass to _me_. Is. That. _Clear_?” Seven gulped nodding his head in affirmative; actually, a little afraid of this new—very angry— side of MC. “Good. So, if you’re going to stop being a lil’ shit, then I’ll stay.”

Seven continued to watch the other male, as MC sat back down on the couch picking up the book he had been reading before what had just happened.

“Oh. Seven?”

“Yes?”

“I wasn’t actually going to leave. I like all you guys way too much now, especially you.” After that MC went back to reading as if he hadn’t said anything at all, leaving Seven to his own confused thoughts.


	2. MC is an art ho and gets some vanilla ice cream

Seven glanced at the CCTV for what was probably the millionth time that day, only to see MC in the hall in only his briefs and binder paint and other various art supplies smeared all over him in what seemed to be the most random of places—at least they were random to him anyway. But it was the fact that he was casually walking about like that as if there wasn’t someone monitoring the apartment for his safety, and it had Seven’s face nearly matching his hair. Did MC even realize that he was watching? Was he doing this on purpose?

Seven was roused from his thoughts when MC came back from the kitchen, an ice cream cone in hand—a vanilla ice cream cone. Seven’s blushed darkened as he watched MC’s lick and suckle the frozen treat, his mind imagining what it would be like if that devious tongue was on his cock.

Once more he was startled from his thoughts as MC looked directly up at the camera and winked, before disappearing back into his room.

Seven let out a quiet moan. MC definitely knew, and was definitely taking full advantage to tease him.


	3. Unknown and 707 were NOT prepared

MC looked up from the art commission that he was working on as the sound of a window breaking reached his ears. Wiping his hands on his shorts, he made his way to where he had heard the sound.

“Don’t come any closer, princess—“ MC narrowed his eyes at the intruder’s choice of words “—wouldn’t want to get you pretty little feet hurt on the glass.”

MC was glaring now and if looks could kill the man—who MC was ninety-nine percent sure was the hacker—would have killed over dead already. “Fuck you, hacker boy. I ain’t no dainty lil’ princess.”

“Feisty. Come with me to paradise and you’ll never worry again. I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

“Let’s see…hmmm…how about no.” MC said. “I don’t tend like people who misgender and insult me, so you can go fuck yourself bi—“ His sentence was cut off by Seven barging in.

“Made it. Just in time.”

MC turned to Seven, “I’m a damsel, I’m in distress; Oh, Luciel save me!” He said sarcastically. “I can handle this. Have a nice day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line of MC's was inspired by a gif of Meg (from Disney's Hercules) that I found while going through some folders on my computer.


	4. Operation: Seduce the Cute Innocent Blond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place after the events of the eleven days.

“You think Yoosung’s cute.”

The sheer casualness of that statement caused Saeyoung to snort in surprise, resulting in the Dr. Pepper he was drinking to come out his nose, and for his face to burn red in embarrassment—it almost even matched his hair. MC just watched him with that neutral expression of his, though he was a bit amused—heck even a bit turned on even, that blush was absolutely, adorable and he was pretty sure he’d started to develop a kink for getting his cute boyfriend all flustered. “Wha-what would make you think that!?”

MC shrugged, “I like to people watch, it’s kinda a hobby of mine. I’ve gotten good at reading people because of it, but to be honest it was super obvious. I’m surprised that no one else noticed.”

“You’re not mad at me, are you? Please don’t be mad!”

MC’s expression turned to one of confusion, “why would I be? Besides I’m not the jealous type, plus I think he’s cute to. I was simple wishing to propose something.”

Now it was Saeyoung’s turn to be confused, “propose what? What’re you think in that mysterious mind of yours? Gah I wish I could just hack into your brain!”

MC snickered, “a plan. I propose a plan. I call it ‘operation: seduce the cute innocent blond’. A bit long but eh whatever. What do you think?”

“Agreed.”


	5. Flustered Seven and the Operation ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

MC was sitting on the couch, his tablet resting on his lap as he worked on his latest commission. It was for Jaehee, she had asked him what he would charge for creating the sign for her coffee shop; normally he would have charged around seven hundred, but he tend to give discounts to friends so he’d lowered it to five hundred. She had agreed so now he was designing that, but the process was pretty slow going.

_~Ring~ ~Ring~_

“So, to what do _I_ , a mere _mortal_ do that got _god_ Seven, calling me? Hmm?”

“Oh I-uh…” He was blushing, MC just knew it he could practically feel it through the phone. “I don’t know what came over me…my fingers just dialed your number of their own accord… ha ha.”

Nervous laughter, oh he was definitely blushing and MC found it utterly adorable. “Mhmm,” MC moaned, “is that right?”

“You did that on purpose.”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“God, hearing your voice makes me want to take you to the space station—Ah ha ha ha ha… Oh, um, I have lots of work to do so I need to hang up…”

“Um?”

“Th-thanks for talking with me. Goo-goodbye.”

The line went dead and MC was left with a mischievous grin, the hacker clearly had feelings for him which meant his ‘operation: seduce cute hacker’ was a go. Luciel wouldn’t know what hit him.


	6. A Bug

MC chuckled at Seven’s reaction to a buy the CCTV lens, “give me a sec. I’ll get the bug for you.” He teased as he dragged a chair over, doing his best to keep the ‘nails on chalkboard’ scraping noise that the chair made on the tile to a minimum. “There ya go, it’s gone.” MC said has he casually just plucked the little crawler off, tossing it out the window.

“Did you just do that with your bare hands!?”

“Yeah. So? It’s just a bug and I just wash my hands right after. What’s your point?”

“…What’s my point…?”

“Yes, your point.”

“It’s a bug! It’s all creepy with all its creepy little legs and it’s just gross!”

MC shrugged to himself, “never would have taken you as the type to be scared of a harmless, little bug.” He teased, smirking at the camera and even giving a playful little wink.

“Wha? I—I am not!” Seven protested.

A mischievous grin over took MC’s face at just how flustered he had managed to make Seven; such a shame the hacker wasn’t there with him, then he’d be able to _really_ make that pretty boy flustered.


	7. Seven-Oh-Seven is a good boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

MC gripped his book tighter as he tried his best to ignore just what, Saeyoung’s casual prancing about in that maid outfit of his was doing to him. Did his red-headed boyfriend even know what he was doing to him? God MC wanted so badly to ravish him, to have Saeyoung panting and begging beneath him; and he’d eventually give him that because the expressions Saeyoung made when he came were possibly enough to give him an orgasm all on their own, but first he’d have to punish the little tease for the torture that he was putting him through now.

“Like what you see?”

MC snapped out of his thoughts to be greeted by the sight of Saeyoung on his hands and knees, maid dress having risen to reveal the lacey panties he was wearing underneath, and his face almost as red has his hair. If MC hadn’t been aroused before—and he had been—he certainly was now. “Mmmm, certainly do. Why don’t you come sit on my lap, like a good little maid?” Saeyoung complied and MC smirked as he felt just how wet with precum those lacey panties were; and MC was suddenly very thankful that he’d chosen to forgo pants that day. “Take this off,” he said lightly tugging at the dress. “But you’ll leave those panties and thigh highs of yours on. Put on a show for me.”

Saeyoung’s blush darkened as he slowly wiggled out of the dress, moaning each time his erection brushed against MC’s thighs. MC purred at the sight of his boyfriend’s erection straining against the small panties, by the time he was done with him Saeyoung wouldn’t even be able to speak from shouting his name so much from the pleasure. And that mental image had MC panting with desire. Saeyoung groaned as MC left a trail of kisses and love bites along his collar bone and jaw before captured his lips in a heated kiss. MC nipped at his boyfriend’s bottom lip, asking for entrance and when it was granted he wasted no time in plundering his mouth causing more of those delicious moans that Saeyoung made.

MC smacked Saeyoung’s ass as he felt the other male start to grind up against him. “No, no. None of that now, you still have to be punished for being such a tease.” MC purred as he pulled away from the kiss. Saeyoung whined at the loss, “Now, now good boys don’t whine and you’re a good boy yes?”

“Seven-oh-seven is a good boy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an evil tease I know, but I couldn't resist ending it on that particular line. In one of that chat room's on day five, sometime after the triptor bot Saeyoung actually says that and I think ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) every time I see it.


	8. Banned from the Library

“Saeyoung stop.” MC hissed, “we’re in a library.”

“But this is sooooo boring…can’t we go home now?”

MC rolled his eyes and glanced at Yoosung, “no. We promised Yoosung we’d help him study for his finals.”

“MC can you help me with this one? It’s been giving me a headache…”

“Of course, here let me see—Saeyoung!” MC said quickly covering his mouth from the embarrassment of his outburst, “we’re in public. Don’t give me that look.” Saeyoung grinned. “Saeyoung… don’t you dare do what I think you’re gunna do.”

But, of course, he didn’t listen. Instead he stood up on his chair and…

“Oh no…” Yoosung whispered, horrified at whatever he thought Saeyoung was going to do.

“NO MC I WILL NOT TAKE MY PANTS OFF FOR YOU!”

* * *

“Are you happy now?” MC grumbled, posture slouched in defeat. “Now we can’t ever go back.”

“Homey Boodduh?” Saeyoung mumbled, mouth full.

Yoosung grinned excitedly, digging enthusiastically in the chip bag. “Don’t talk with your mouth full and you! Don’t encourage him, Yoosung!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired by a little "comic" script thing that I saw, where MC Saeyoung and Yoosung were at a library to help Yoosung study for exams...
> 
> This line: “NO MC I WILL NOT TAKE MY PANTS OFF FOR YOU!”. Is taken directly from it, so you can probably find it by googling it.


	9. Seven learns some things about MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble has mentions of how MC's dysphoria manifests. It's how my own manifests and in no way is this how dysphoria manifests in all trans people, cause it's different for everyone; I just only have my own experiences of it to go off of.

“MC!” Seven yelled, panic beginning to set in. MC had been so quiet that he hadn’t even noticed that the other male wasn’t in the main room any more. “MC where are—“ the sound of soft sound of MC’s humming stopped him, “MC—“

“SEVEN! What the fuck!? Get out!” Seven ducked out the door as MC through a bottle of conditioner at him, heart pounding and face bright red.

“I’m sorry! It won’t happen again! I promise!” And it wouldn’t. He could still hear MC’s panicked ragged breathing, still see that scared look in his eyes. But what had he been so scared about? No matter how many times he told him that he was dangerous, MC never had been scared before not even when Saeran had—when Saeran had…no Seven shook his head of his thoughts not wanting to think about his brother. But what had MC so scared?

* * *

About an hour later, Seven heard the bathroom door make a faint creek has MC came out. His hair still wet and unbrushed; his eyes were red and puffy, glasses askew and still fogged.

“Are you okay…?” MC just stood there staring at the wall with dull, sad eyes. “MC? MC! Please don’t cry!” Seven rushed over to hug the brunette who didn’t pull away, but didn’t return the hug either.

            …

“…Do you hate me…?” The question was so softly spoken that Seven had almost not heard it at all.

“Why do you say that?”

“Cause… I’m… wrong. And gross, not right.”

“MC don’t say those things,” Seven said hugging the depressed man tighter. “You aren’t any of those things. Why would you even think that you are? You’re perfect just the way you are.”

“Seven?”

“Yeah?”

“If god is real… he’s an asshole for giving people the wrong body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally am an agnostic atheist and MC's last line here is actually one of my own personally OPINIONS, cause honestly dysphoria is evil and cruel and I wouldn't wish it on even my worst enemy.
> 
> Feel free to share your own thoughts and opinions, I'm curious :).


	10. MC, Saeyoung, and Yoosung have some fun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

MC hummed the song that was playing through his headphones to himself, and tapping his tablet’s stylist on his knee as he contemplated the half-finished art commission. Not even paying any attention to his surroundings as he fell further into his own little world.

“MC~” But the brunette didn’t show any sign of having heard either Yoosung or Saeyoung. Saeyoung dropped into his hands and knees, crawling forward to rest his head on MC’s knee; while Yoosung curled up at MC’s side. Still the artist was completely absorbed in his work.

“Mew.” Yoosung said tugging at MC’s headphones.

That got a reaction. MC blinked as he took in his boyfriends; Saeyoung sitting innocently in front of him in a pair of thigh highs, at Yoosung nuzzling his stomach affectionately in only a pair of silk panties and a collar, and they were both wearing a pair of fluffy white cat ears. His tablet was quickly forgotten. “Wha—do the kitties want to play?” MC straightened up a little as Yoosung tightened his grip around his waist. MC gripped Yoosung chin, pulling his face up “I can’t read minds. You have to use your words.”

Yoosung blushed, “yes. Please.”

“Yes please.” Saeyoung repeated scooting closer so he was now positioned between MC’s legs, rubbing his hand along MC’s thigh while his other groped at Yoosung’s ass; Yoosung let out a surprised squeak.

 “So, cute.” MC purred wrapping a leg around Saeyoung trying to get him even closer, his free hand tugging at ginger locks. And pressing open mouthed kisses along Yoosung’s neck and jaw, drawing out moans from the both of them.

Saeyoung tugged at MC’s boxers pulling them down enough to reveal curly brown hair, MC gripped Saeyoung’s hair just a little tighter biting his bottom lip as we wiggled his hips to help the red-head in his quest. With his hand running down Yoosung’s spine slipping his into his panties to massage the innocent blonde’s balls; MC lightly pressing his foot against Saeyoung’s hard cock smirking as he felt just how much precum was leaking from the tip. MC grinned as he was reward with such sweet sounds.

Most likely because of how little time they had had to themselves recently due to Yoosung’s exams, Saeyoung’s toy shop, and MC own work neither male lasted that long. MC smiled at how relaxed they both were, “you’re both such good kitties. Nut you know what else good kitties do? They clean up their messes.” He trailed the big toe of his foot that was currently covered in Saeyoung’s cum along his chest. “Don’t think I forgotten about you, Yoosung-y. Let me get you all cleaned up, hmmm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC's genitals was left ambiguous on purpose


	11. Nightmare

MC looked up from the book he was reading, when he felt Saeyoung tighten his grip around his waist. A glance at his phone told him that it was one in the morning, Saeyoung didn’t usually wake up until four. “Saeyoung?” MC whispered, but he got no response which made his worry skyrocket. Saeyoung had his eyes screwed shut, he was sweating badly, and he was whimpering. MC wasn’t entirely sure what to do; it was obvious to him that he was having a nightmare and a horrible one at that, but did he wake him up or no? Was it better for him to let Saeyoung wake up on his own? Eventually MC settled on just holding him, rubbing soothing circles into his back, combing his fingers through his thick red hair, and even whispering words of comfort.

When Saeyoung jerked awake he attempted to pull himself away, but MC held fast. “I’m not going to let you go through this alone.” His voice was soft barely even a whisper, “you can only deal with so much on your own. Please let me help you like how you helped me. I want to help you—I really do, but I can’t do that if you don’t let…” MC smiled sadly hugging Saeyoung tighter when he felt the lukewarm, wetness of tears on his shirt, “It’ll all be okay one day. I promise. Saeran will get better, I just know he will and you’ll help him; And I, Vanderwood, the RFA will help both of you. I promise.”

“Thank you. You’ve gotta be an angel.”

“Not an angel, I just care about you—love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me it seems as if Saeyoung has ptsd on top of depression and I wanted to write something that showed that with MC being there for him. I really hope I did this justice cause ptsd is not to be taken lightly, but also my only experience of someone with ptsd is my dad so yeah..


	12. A Dashing thief, a Tower, and Twin "Rapunzels"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tangled AU that no one asked for but you're getting anyway. Featuring MC as Flynn Rider, Saeyoung & Saeran as Rapunzel, and their evil "mother" as Mother Gothal. Also Saeran's personality here is what I think he was like when they were kids.
> 
> This idea has been buzzing around my mind for several days now, so I'm writing it now so maybe it'll let me rest. There may be a crossover with Harry Potter coming soon to, because my muse just can't resist making Mint Eye the next Voldemort...

MC spurred his horse faster; grinning like a loon, wind in his hair. “Might as well give up fella’s! Ya ain’t gunna catch meeeeeee!” The guards chasing him appeared to gain on him for a split second, but MC only cackled as he disappeared from his pursuer’s view.

His horse began to slow to a trot as the reached its midpoint, satisfied that he was no longer being pursued. “Shouldn’t have even bothered in the first place,” he laughed to himself, “there’s no better thief in the whole kingdom, then me.” His snorted, “don’t be like that girl! You know it’s true. What? Why’re you stop—ping… Never seen that before. You stay here, I’m gunna go check out that tower.” Leaving his at the edge of the forest clearing, MC cautiously made his way over to the mysterious tower. He frowned, brows furrowed together when he failed to find any sort of entrance

The rustle of bushes alerted him to someone’s presence—most likely the person who lived in this place. Not wanting to be caught he rushed back to the safety of the trees, watching as a red-haired woman appeared and started climbing the vines to the window. So that was how to get in…well he’d just have to wait for her to leave again for his little exploration.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to break its daytime journey, when MC opportunity arose. With the woman now gone, disappeared on the clearings opposing side he began a lazy trek still a bit sleepy—he’d never been much of a morning person. He gave a few testing tugs on some if the vines to find the most stable before starting his climb. But when he reached the top he was greeted with a frying pan to the face.

“Ugh, my head.”

“He’s awake brother…”

“I can see that. Who are you? Are you a friend of mothers?”

MC blinked, surprised he had expected to loot around for anything of value then leave; he hadn’t expected for there to be a pair of twins up here. “Um…your mother? Was she that red-haired woman? Don’t know her.”

“Brother if he doesn’t…maybe…”

“He could be lying.”

MC gave a mock offended expression, “now hey a thief I might be, but I a liar I _am_ not!”

“You still haven’t told us your name.” The more, timid twin said.

“Oh! Right, my name. It’s MC. You think you could untie me now?”


	13. Flustered Yoosung is Adorable

When MC came back into the room, he didn’t even so much as bat an eye at Saeyoung kissing Yoosung—well no that wasn’t completely true because he may or may not have been grinning like a loon.

“M-MC!” Yoosung stuttered out. “Pleasedon’thateme! Pleasedon’tbemad! Notmyfault!”

MC shook his head, smirking as he straddled the cute blonde. “Of course not, cause I wanna smooch you to.” MC hadn’t known that it was even possible for some to turn as red as Yoosung was in that moment. “You’re even cuter when you blush.”

“Yeah,” Saeyoung said, nodding in agreement from where he was now positioned directly behind Yoosung; effectively sandwiching the blonde between them.

“We like you, Yoosung. We want to be with you—date you. Both of us.”

“I-I MC I…”

“It’s your choice, we’re not going to force you into anything you don’t want. You can have time to think, as much as you need.”  

* * *

“Th-thank yo-you!” Yoosung stammered out, “Ihavetogotothebathroom! Tothink.”

Saeyoung giggled as Yoosung practically ran out of the room, “so what do you think’ll be his answer?”

MC just shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung's so cute all flustered and MC & Saeyoung agree.


	14. The Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tangled AU...because it's adorable and I need more happy Saeran.

“Do you think MC will take us to see the lights?”

“Maybe…I still don’t trust him though.”

But his brother wasn’t even paying attention anymore, “will you take us to see the lights? They always look so pretty from the window.”

“Sure. Why not? Not like I’ve got anything better to do.”

“Thank you!” Saeran said grinning as he ran ahead.

Saeyoung smiled as he watched his brother, happy that he was happy. “I don’t expect you to trust me, ya know. I wouldn’t trust me either if I were in your shoes.”

“Glad to know you’re _so_ understanding.”

MC grinned, laughing “I do so try! Come on let’s catch up before your brother gets too far ahead.”


	15. MC's Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut without smut.

“MC, you have to be careful of Seven! Men are like wild beasts!” Zen said and MC had to hold the phone away from his ear to keep himself from going deaf with how loud the actor was.

Once Zen had calmed down and he wasn’t in danger of losing his hearing from the white-haired man, MC said “I don’t know if you realize this Zen, but I’m also a man.” But Zen either didn’t hear him or ignored him, because he kept on babbling on about being careful around Seven and just panicking in general. “Zen! ZEN!”

“…What?”

He took a deep breath before… “Zen. I want Seven naked in my bed, tied up, and blindfolded so I can ravish him.” There was silence on the other line. “Hello? Zen? Did I break your brain or something? …ha…ha.” There was still no response, “okay pretty sure I broke his brain.”

“Uh, MC…?”

“Oh! Seven…did you hear that?” He didn’t need a response though because that blush told MC that yes Seven had indeed heard what he’d said.


	16. Chapter 16

 

_Yoosung: I got my costume for the party all ready_

_Yoosung: I’m going as my LOLOL character!_

_Jaehee Kang: that’s fitting of you._

_MC: Yeah lol_

_Yoosung: what’re you going as MC?_

_MC: secret_

_-707 has entered the chat-_

_707: he won’t even tell me lol_

_MC: that’s because you won’t tell me yours._

_707: lololololol_

_-707 has left the chat-_

_-MC has left the chat-_

* * *

 

“You really want to know~?” Saeyoung teased.

“Well yeah. Duh.”

Saeyoung smirked, “okay then.” He winked and disappeared into the closet. That only made MC even more curious, but he figured that if Saeyoung was finally going to let him see it, then he’d let him see his.

* * *

 

MC felt his nose start bleeding when Saeyoung came out. That was not a costume. That was lingerie—cat lingerie complete with cat ears, a tail, and even a collar. “Fuck.”

“New you’d like it.”

“If you wear that we won’t even make it to the party in the first place.” Saeyoung blushed at MC’s comment and MC couldn’t help his smug little smirk that appeared when he noticed the bulge appear in Saeyoung’s panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your curious MC's costume is "Mary Vanderwood the 3rd" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	17. Planet Sarcastic Asshole...also chips

“I wanna l _ive happily_ with you and the _bomb!_ ”

“I wonder what planet you’re from.”

Did he really not get the sarcasm…? MC thought. “Planet sarcastic asshole.” Seven seemed taken aback by that comment and MC counted it as a small victory. “If you can’t handle my sarcasm… well then gtfo. Kidding, kidding.”

“Knows not the time for joking there’s a bomb!”

MC rolled his eyes, “I use sarcasm to deal with bullshit like this situation. What would you prefer me to have a panic attack and start destroying stuff? Cause that’s what’ll happen so deal with the sarcasm if you don’t want your precious laptop to end up in pieces.” That seemed to scare him and he slunk back to his corner.

* * *

 “Where’re you going?”

“I needed my cherry Dr. Pepper and Wasabi Lay’s chips. There aren’t any more left in this apartment thus I’m going to get some.”

“No.” Seven said slamming his hand against the wall, stopping MC.

MC narrowed his eyes. “No? You’re telling me no?” Seven swallowed any fear he might have felt and continued to glare. “Okay then how about this, either you let me go get my chips and soda or you go get it for me. Or there’s the third option: I punch you in the dick and go get my stuff. _Choose wisely_.”

“I’ll go get your chips.”

“I’m sorry what was that? I couldn’t hear you. Gotta speak up.”

“I said I’d get your chips.”

“Smart choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarcastic MC is the best MC. Also Wasabi Lay's chips are better then Honey Buddha chips (ง •̀_•́)ง


	18. When MC is bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC's magic tongue ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Bored. MC was so very bored. Yoosung was in class, Saeyoung was working—practically glued to his computer and had been for several hours now—, and Saeran had locked himself in his room and snapped at him whenever he tried to ask the younger twin if he wanted to do play some video games or something. Normally MC was fine with being left to his own devices, but today he was actually craving some human interaction—Zen would’ve fainted from shock that was how asocial he was. 

He checked the messenger, but now one was on for him to mess with and he at this point his own friends were so used to his antics that they weren’t effected by them any longer. He was left pondering what to do, when a devious smile spread across his face as an idea popped into his head. Now MC had this remarkable ability to “disappear” and more than once his Saeyoung had gotten worked up in a panic because he couldn’t find him; he’d just been in their bedroom, lounging on the flour playing Dragon Age: Inquisition and had just been so quiet. So, with that in mind and the fact that Saeyoung was so absorbed into his computer screen, MC carefully crawled his way under the desk.

He actually nearly moaned and gave himself away, but managed to contain himself as he carefully tugged the sweats that the red-headed hacker was wearing. Somehow, he remained unnoticed, even when he’d started massaging the hacker’s balls which rewarded him with a soft moan. Saeyoung’s obliviousness was making MC even more aroused then he already was and the artist shoved his free hand into his boxers which were soaked in his arousal.

Saeyoung didn’t notice MC until, the brunette had his mouth wrapped around his cock and his tongue doing what felt like magic. “M-MC!” He gasped out moaning. “H-how long h-have you—ah—been there?”

“Awhile.” His voice was muffled from the cock in his mouth. “Want me to stop~?” Saeyoung shook his head no, not able to speak, at the moment, from what MC and his magic tongue were doing. MC moaned himself at how he was making Saeyoung come so undone and with just his mouth to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Dragon Age series is actually one of my favorite video games/books/comics series and I recommend them to anyone who likes d&d or fantasy rpg games. Also the "disappear" ability is something I can actually do myself, heck in middle school I was routinely forgotten about by even teachers lol!


	19. MC and Saeran have a bonding moment

MC and Saeran sat eating ice cream and wrapped in blankets, the lights dim. The sounds of Rob Dykes “Seriously Strange” YouTube series playing from the laptop sitting on the coffee table. The series was one that MC had a bit of an addiction to for some time now and it wasn’t long after Saeran had moved in that he’d gotten the younger twin equally as addicted. Saeyoung found the series terrifying and didn’t understand what exactly MC and his brother saw in the show.

“Turn the light off!” MC said his eyes not moving from his laptop. “You can’t watch scary shit like this without the lights being off.”

Saeyoung complied and quickly left to hide in his and MC’s bedroom, to wait for whenever the pair decided to turn those horrifying videos off. Saeran giggled as he watched his retreating twin’s back and MC grinned widely snickering.

At some point during the night they both fell asleep. Not hearing the muffled sounds of the laptop, Saeyoung stuck his head out; seeing Saeran and MC fast asleep he moved to put them both to bed—well MC to bed cause the brunette slept like the dead while his brother woke up the moment he moved to pick him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like horror stories here's a link to Rob Dyke's YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/TheRobDyke


	20. LOLOL sucks according to MC

“Still don’t get what’s so fun about this game. There’s so many better ones out there…like Dragon Age, Skyrim, or the Assassin’s Creed games.” MC muttered resting his chin on the desk.

“What~?! LOLOL is the best game ever! It’s so fun!”

“D&D is better. So are many others.”

“No way! LOLOL is—“

“Don’t bother arguing with him, once he gets going he won’t back off. He thinks his Wasabi Lays are better than Honey Buddha and argued with me over it for over a week.”

“Saeyoung!” MC said tackling the red-head in a bear hug.

“Ah! Gah!”

“Nothing ‘s better than Honey Buddha though…”

MC got a glint in his eye at Yoosung’s words. “Yoosung no! Don’t say that!” Saeyoung tried to warn from where MC still had him pinned tightly in his hug.

MC smiled widely, “Wasabi Lays taste much better.”

“Why does that feel super creepy…”

“Come on Yoosung no need for any of that. Why don’t us three go play some video games that are actually fun, hmmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL sucks thus LOLOL sucks. Also #GiveSaeyoungBearHugs and D&D is real fun though I've only DMed not been a player.


	21. ( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆) ( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆) ( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆) ( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆)

MC stood at the end of the bed smirking as he looked over his handy work. Saeyoung had his hands tied to the head board with a red ribbon, was blind folded, and had a ball gag on; his cock was hard and straining against the lacey panties that he had on. MC crawled onto the bed, straddling him. “So pretty. You’re so pretty like this Saeyoung.” Saeyoung thrust his hips upward at MC’s words. “Now, now not yet kitty cat.” Saeyoung just moaned around his gag.

MC leaned over to the bed side table, taking out a bottle of lube, a small vibrator, and another ribbon. Using the ribbon, he tied the vibrator around Saeyoung’s cock, turning it on drawing out another moan. After that he applied the lube to his finger’s, pressing one into the red-heads ass wasting no time in beginning his search for the other man’s prostate. Each time MC would brush against the sensitive gland he’d up the intensity of the vibrator and Saeyoung moaned and squirmed from the pleasure. “Such a good boy aren’t you. You want me to fuck you now? Or would be prefer me to continue what I’m doing now?” In order for him to answer MC removed the gag.

Saeyoung moaned, arching his back. “Please!”

“Please what? You have to tell me, I can’t read minds after all.”

“Please fuck me!”

MC smiled removing his fingers and adjusting his packer’s harness, applying lube and undoing the ribbons binding Saeyoung’s hands flipping him over onto his stomach. Saeyoung wiggled his ass in the air teasingly and MC pounced gripping his hips as he pressed into Saeyoung who moaned. His pace started slow as he was also wary of hurting him, but MC began to increase his pace “you like that kitty cat? You like when I fuck you rough?” Saeyoung moaned biting the sheets, nodding. “Cum for me then kitty cat. Paint these red sheets nice and white for me.” And he did; and the sight of Saeyoung in so much pleasure was enough to bring him to his own orgasm, his cum flooding the packer.

Coming down he pulled out, removing his harness and Saeyoung’s blindfold, giving the exhausted man a kiss, wrapping him up in a blanket, and cuddling him. “You want me to get you anything?” Saeyoung yawned shaking his head ‘no’. “Alright. I love you.”

“Love you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC is such a gentle dom. Aftercare is so important if you're gunna doing anything remotely like this! Also communication. Be safe fellow perverts.


	22. Religion or lack Thereof and Puns

_Yoosung: MC, do you have a religion to?_

_MC: lol_

_MC: I guess you could say I’m a…_

_MC: Satanist lol_

_Jumin Han: …_

_Yoosung: ?_

_MC: guys most “Satanists” don’t actually worship satan_

_MC: Satanism was just chosen to piss off the church back in the day…_

_Yoosung: oh!_

_Jumin Han: I didn’t know that._

_MC: most people don’t so I’m not surprised_

_MC: it’s also a pun_

_Yoosung: pun? How?_

_MC: Luciel was Lucifer’s name before he became a fallen angel/satan and Saeyoung’s baptismal name’s Luciel…_

**-707 has entered the chatroom-**

_707: lol_

_707: he’s right lol_

**-Zen has entered the chatroom-**

**-Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom-**

_Zen: why’re you talking about Satanism?_

_Jaehee Kang: for some reason, I don’t feel like it’s something I don’t want to know._

**-Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom-**

_Zen: well I want to know_

_Yoosung: MC was just telling us about his religion_

_MC: no, I was telling you about my lack of religion and how Satanism was what atheists back in the day used to call themselves._

_707: lol_

_Zen: …_

_Jumin Han: …_

**-Jumin Han has left the chatroom-**

_Yoosung: okay then_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that is really what Satanism actually means. Atheists back in the day had some serious balls of steal ಥ‿ಥ lol. Also I couldn't resist writing something about Saeyoung's batismal name's pun; it's just to funny lol ಥ‿ಥ. 
> 
> If you learned something, glad I could help teach you something new ಠ‿ಠ (￣ω￣)


	23. 2am Worries

MC yawned, glancing at the clock. Seeing it was already two in the morning he decided to head to bed so he striped his t-shirt off leaving him in just is boxer like how he usually slept. Seven stared, “M-MC what’re you doing!?”

“Go to bed?”

“Put some clothes on!”

MC ducked the shirt that he’d thrown his way. “Um no. And I’m wearing boxers so it’s not like I’m naked or anything. This is how I sleep or else I overheat so you’ll just have to find some way to deal with it.” MC may or may not have smirked at the blush adorning Seven’s cheeks. “You should get some sleep to ya know. Cause you know that you _can_ actually die if you don’t get enough sleep, right?”

Seven refused to look at MC and muttered, “I’m fine. Get some sleep.”

MC sighed and dropped a blanket around his shoulder’s before heading off to bed

* * *

 -MC has entered the chatroom-

_Yoosung: MC!_

_Zen: shouldn’t you go to bed?_

_MC: could say the same to you both_

_MC: also I_ am _in bed. But couldn’t sleep_

_MC: to worried about Seven…I’m worried that he’s pushing himself to hard…_

_MC: I don’t think he’s slept since he first got here…_

_Zen: …_

_Zen: really? I knew his diet was bad but…_

_Yoosung: Seven! I can help to!_

_Yoosung: you don’t have to do everything by yourself!_

_Zen: Seven’s not here right now._

_MC: try and get some sleep. the both of you. Goodnight._

-MC has left the chatroom-

 


	24. Good Kitten's get Rewards

“Mew.”

…

“Mew!”

MC looked up pulling a head phone out of his ear, greeted by the sight of Saeyoung; cat ears and tail on, and simple black collar with a bell attached around his pretty neck. He patted the couch nest to him signaling for Saeyoung to join him and the cute kitty did just that. “What a good kitten you are.” MC said softly petting Saeyoung’s hair.

“Mew.”

“I love you to. Come on why don’t we take a little _cat_ nap, hmm?” He couldn’t resist that pun, he just couldn’t and the giggle he got only made MC grin wider. “You’re such a good kitty and good kitties deserve rewards.” Saeyoung blushed and MC felt something hard pressed against his leg. He didn’t need anything more to be said at that and instead scoped up Saeyoung—he was always so surprised at how light the hacker was—and made his way to their bedroom to reward his good little kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung has a pet play kink and nothing can convince me otherwise; and he's such a good lil' kitty to!


	25. A Typical RFA Lunch

Jumin had invited the whole of the RFA out for lunch to discuss when the next party should be held and to get some guest ideas thrown out there. However, there wasn’t much discussion happening because Zen and Jumin had started bickering the moment they saw each other and neither were willing to back down; plus, MC could feel Saeyoung slowly sliding his had up his leg and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t turning him on. Lucky for him he had quite the tolerance built up against these kinds of shenanigans from just how often they tended to occur.

“Oi! Zen! Jumin! Stop flirting and just get a room already.” Oh boy did that get their attention.

“I’d never flirt with that trust-fund-kid!”

“I protest against that.”

“Protest away, but we all know it’s true.” MC said, Saeyoung’s hand getting further and further up his thigh. MC flashed him a look that clearly said, ‘this is nothing try harder’. Though MC had a damn good poker face—one that took a whole lot more then what Saeyoung could dish out to crack. Not that, that would stop him from trying of course.

Jaehee just sighed choosing to just ignore the conversation. Yoosung just watched in silence as he ate, having just enough fear to keep him from chiming in—hey Jumin was a scary guy!

“That is _not_ true, MC and you know it.”

Zen just pouted, glaring childishly.

“Bullshit.”

Saeyoung’s hand was now found its way into his pants and was playing with him through his boxers.

“Since you both are too fucking stubborn and this is going nowhere, I’m going to take this opportunity to go to the bathroom.” He stood and once his back was to the other’s he gave Saeyoung a wink. The red-head turned a bright red and quickly followed him, not bothering to say anything to the others—though most of them knew already with the exception of Yoosung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else see Jumin and Zen's contant bickering as flirting or is it just me? And one does not tease MC, MC teases you lol.


	26. MC's Family

His family wasn’t abusive, no not at all—at least they didn’t mean to be, but sometimes their words hurt; though he did try so very hard to not let those words get to him—to remember that they loved him. His sister was the most understanding, she understood just how he felt the best. Their parents…well their father didn’t really care either way, didn’t care if his oldest child was a girl or guy; their mother was a different story, she kept insisting that it was only a phase—though she never actually used that word—and that he needed to ‘live life as a girl’. But he’d done that, he’d tried to be the girl that he was told that he was and it had him falling in a downward spiral of self-hate and depression that he covered up with a mask of smiles.

“MC?”

“Huh? Yeah what is it, Saeyoung?”

“Are you okay? Did I do something? You’d tell me if I did, right?”

“I’m fine. I was just… reminded of something. Something I’d much rather forget.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“My family wants me to come over for Christmas.”

“What’s so wrong about that?”

“Most of them are of the mindset that… well most of them aren’t so excepting of my transitioning. That and my aunt fucking hates my guts, the last thing I want to see is her fake ass smile while she pretends to be nice to me.” MC was glowering at the wall at this point. “I do want to see my sister though…”

“I’ll go with you then and Saeran too!”

MC smiled, “that’s very nice of you, but you shouldn’t make promise on his behalf.”

“I know. It’s the thought that counts though.”

MC hugged Saeyoung tightly, who hugged back just as hard. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC's family here may or may not be roughly based off my own... *innocently whistles*


	27. Christmas with MC's family

“You really didn’t have to come. It’s not like I can’t handle them on my own, trust me I’ve mastered the art of dissociating.”

“But I wanted to! Also, I don’t think that’s very healthy…”

“No, but eh it’s a useful skill.” MC said shrugging all nonchalant. “Come on, I’m driving.” Saeyoung was about to protest, but wisely shut his mouth, Yoosung just kept quiet, and Saeran munched away at a bag of cookies a bored expression on his face.

* * *

 “MC! You’re here and you brought friends to!”

“Yeah grandma.” MC said smiling as he was pulled into a tight embrace. “This is Saeyoung and Yoosung—the three of us are in a relationship and that’s Saeran, he’s Saeyoung’s brother.”

“Oh well aren’t they just the most adorable things!” The older woman said as she pinched Yoosung’s cheeks. “You better be treating my granddaughter right! Or else you’re gunna get it misters!” She said shaking the wooden spoon that she was holding.

“Granddaughter…?” Yoosung whispered, MC just shook his head begging him with his eyes to not say anything.

“Is Kate and her girlfriend here yet? I haven’t seen my cute wittle sister in forever!”

“I’m right here and don’t call me that.” Kate said rolling her eyes in annoyance, but her smile told a different story.

“Always the party pooper,” MC teased pulling her into a hug. When she saw the bag of cookies she reached over to take one, but Saeran frowned and smacked her hand away. “Yeah don’t touch his sweets, sis. On the bright side I won’t be the only one eating the five-cup salad this year.” Kate laughed at her brother’s joke, grinning broadly and playfully punching his arm. Saeran was more alert at the mention of the sweet food.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC's sister has a sweet tooth as big as Saeran's and his grandmother thinks Yoosung is the most adorable because he hella is.
> 
> Five-cup salad is indeed a real thing and it's very sweet. If anyone wants to know how to make it, shot me a comment and I'll tell ya; it's super simple to.


	28. MC leaves the apartment and Seven panics

“ _Where are you?_ I thought you were just being quiet, but you were gone for _seven minutes_! What if something happened to you!?”

MC sighed, “Seven I’ve been out of that apartment for two hours now. There is _no food_ left, there’s no more toilet paper, and I’m almost out of essential art supplies that I need for a commission so I can _make a living_.”

…

“…Two hours?”

“Yes. Two hours and nothing has happened to me other than some asshole cutting me off on the freeway. And I doubt anything will happen I’ve been paranoid about this kinda shit since the stalker incident of my sophomore year of high school.”

“Come back. Right now. I can’t focus if you’re in possible danger.”

“ _Are you trying to guilt trip me_? If you are I’m hanging up and continuing what I’m doing and will be back whenever.” Seven was silent on the other end and MC sighed. “Bye.”

* * *

 “You’re back! Thank god I thought something bad happened to you.”

“Indeed, I am back!” Sarcasm clearly evident in MC’s tone. “Move so I can put these away and make myself dinner—if you want I’ll make enough for you to.”

“Give me your jacket.”

“Why…?”

“So, I can put a tracker on it.”

“Absolutely _not_. Look give me your phone and when you get it back you’ll have a way to find wherever by my phone. Now I’m hungry, I haven’t eaten at all today.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC won't stand for no guilt trips or having a tracker on his jacket.
> 
> Funny story, when I got this call I had just gotten out of my Graphic Design class so I was laughing my ass off in my car thinking "Seven I've been gone for two hours" and I just had to turn that into a drabble. Another funny story I myself actually had a stalker incident when I was a sophomore in high school, the police even came to my house because it was that bad; wasn't funny at the time but looking back I just lol at it...probably cause dark humor.


	29. Insomniac Problems

MC groaned as the sound of his phone ring woke him up, he’d just managed to get lucky enough to fall asleep after four straight days of stupid stubborn insomnia. “Hello.” He probably sounded irritated as fuck, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right then he was so god damn tired.

“MC! Hi. Are you sleepless to? I was going to bed, but couldn’t cause I couldn’t stop thinking about you…and your voice and…”

“Seven. I have not slept in four days, because of my insomnia and I _finally_ , _**finally**_! Managed to fall asleep. But guess what!? Someone woke me up and now I’m not only exhausted, but now I’m irritated and pissed off.” MC’s voice had slowly become cold as ice. “And worse I have no idea if I’ll be able to fall asleep again.”

“Sorry!” Seven said quickly hanging up the phone—well no he forgot to do that part, because MC could hear his phone hit the wall.

MC sighed yelling, “goodnight!” Into the phone hopefully loud enough that Seven could still hear it, before hanging up to try and go back to dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Seven learns to not wake the insomniac after they finally manage to drift off into dream land. Also that MC is the exact opposite of nice when he's sleep deprived... Everyone's favorite red-headed hacker boy certainly won't make that mistake again.


	30. Tomato Onesies and Intense Laughter Fits

“…What the fuck are you doing? What are you _wearing_?” Now he wasn’t always the most observant person after a long tiring day, but when you come home to your boyfriend in a tomato onesie one tended to notice that pretty quickly; even MC—especially MC.

“It’s time I start to _woo_ you the right way!” The shit eating grin that Saeyoung was wearing was making it incredibly hard for MC to keep himself from busting out in laughter.

“Let me start by showing you the mating dance of my people!” The amount of cheekiness he was excluding was just too much for MC, who promptly burst out in laughter. Unfortunately, his laughter skipped its usually giggle-chuckle phase and intense phase of ‘silent laughter’; which was promptly misinterpreted. “MC! Are you okay! What’s wrong!?” MC tried to respond to Saeyoung’s worried questions, but he just couldn’t stop laughing.

Finally, after a good thirty minutes he managed to gasp out between fits of laughter, “Fine it’s just a laughter fit.” And that seemed to calm Saeyoung down a bit, though he was still a little worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The silly-ness will never end, but MC wouldn't have it any other way lol.


	31. Mother Calls

~ _Ring_ ~ _Ring_ ~

MC sighed as he looked at his phone, it was his mother. A quick glance around, no one else was currently in the room so he figured it was safe, considering the last time she called had ended in disaster. “Hey, mom.” The second he said that he could hear Yoosung and Saeyoung racing into the room; and he could see Saeran peeking out from around the corner probably curious to see what chaos would happen this time.

“Hiiiiiiii MC’s mom!” Yoosung said and MC shuddered from the volume of his voice. Saeyoung was quick to start making a variety of sex noises.

“Dear what’s going on there? Was that Yoosung? Tell him I said hi, he’s such a sweet boy.”

“Alright I’ll tell him and nothing’s going on, just the normal cha…os…” And now he was pants less, “God damnit Saeyoung put your pants back on!” MC yelled momentarily forgetting that his mother was on the phone, until she started coughing that is. “Err…sorry mother.”

“If you’re busy you can tell me, I can call back later if you want.”

MC let out a resigned sigh, “no. They’ll just start up the crazy antics again then.” He heard his mother laugh. “Glad you find it funny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P MC, the only mature one (usually lol)


	32. Sugar Rush

“Is this what my mother dealt with, on a regular basis, when my sister and I were little?” MC muttered under his breath, eye twitching as he watched the chaos unfold in front of him. Silent cursing whoever it was that gave Eun and Ha-Jun sugar.

There were open bags of Honey Buddha chips everywhere, with the chips on every surface in some way or another. Ha-Jun was using chocolate syrup—where the fuck did he get that—to paint pictures on the walls. Eun was screeching at the top of her lungs about the floor being lava, as she jumped on the couch. Saeran had locked himself in the bathroom, Yoosung was hiding under Saeyoung’s work desk, and Saeyoung… Saeyoung was equally as hyper as he played with Eun, a shit eating grin on his face.

“Well I’m pretty sure I know who gave them sugar.” MC said has he rubbed his temples trying to sooth his growing headache. “Oi Saeran let me in there!” There was no response, he tried again with the same response. “Fine be a lil’ shit.” MC muttered grabbing his wallet and keys deciding that this time Saeyoung and Yoosung could deal with the after math.

 

_Hey, Jaehee need any help with the café?_

_I’m coming anyone though._

**_Why? Not that I’m complaining_ **

_Two words: sugar rush_

_**…Oh.**_

**_Well good luck with that_ **

_Letting Saeyoung and Yoosung deal with it this time_

_I’ve dealt with it the last 50_

_It’s their turn now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eun and Ha-Jun are adopted.
> 
> EUN 은, 恩, 銀 m & f Korean  
> From Sino-Korean 恩 (eun) meaning "kindness, mercy, charity" or 銀 (eun) meaning "silver, money", as well as other hanja characters which are pronounced in the same way. It usually occurs in combination with another character, though it is sometimes used as a stand-alone name.
> 
> HA-JUN 하준, 夏准 m Korean  
> From Sino-Korean 夏 (ha) meaning "summer, great, grand" combined with 准 (jun) meaning "approve, permit". This name can be formed by other hanja characters as well.


	33. Horror Movie Night

“Gaaaaah!” Saeyoung screeched grasping onto MC and burying his face in the brunette’s shoulder. Saeran glance over for a second before shifting his attention back to the movie, a now empty ice cream sitting on the side table next to him. His indifferent expression never changing.

“It’s just a movie.” MC whispered not looking away from the screen, a wide grin on his face as he watched the alien-demon-clown thing from space cause terror.

“Why this movie though?” Saeyoung said his voiced muffled by MC’s shirt.

“You didn’t have to watch it with us. That was your choice.”

“I don’t think I want to go to space anymore… How can you and Saeran even enjoy this?!”

“And you wondered how I wasn’t scared living in an apartment with a bomb and back in—err never mind that. You can go do something else if you’re scared, ya know. But hey I’m not complaining if you want to stay clutching on to me like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw the movie "It" today and was inspired. I can't help but think Saeyoung would be a big chicken when it comes to horror movies while Saeran doesn't find them all that scary at all. Lucky Saeyoung has MC to protect him from the big bad -alien-demon-clown lol.


	34. Chapter 34

MC blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up from where he had dozed off on the couch. But when he opened his eyes all he saw was a mass of blurry colors. He squinted to try and see better, looking for his glasses when he didn’t find them he went to recruit Saeyoung to help him. It took him a fair few seconds to actually find Saeyoung though, considering without his glasses he was legally blind—let’s just say there was a lot of banging into blurry objects, which was how he found Saeyoung or rather Saeyoung found him.

“I can’t find my glasses and I know I dozed off with them on. So, what did you do? Where did you hide them?”

“MC! _I’m hurt_ that you’d think I’d do such a thing!”

“Stop playing around and give me my glasses back. I know you took them and hid them somewhere, you always do this. You _know_ I can’t see shit without them.” Saeyoung pouted. “You know I can’t see whatever facial expression your making. Stop this and give them back.”

“You have to give me a kiss first, though!”

MC sighed as he blindly reached out to feel where his currently _very much annoying_ boyfriend was. Luckily it wasn’t too hard with them being the same height, but he did spend some time just feeling around and he may or may not have touched that hacker booty to mess with him a bit before eventually giving the red-head what he wanted. When he pulled back Saeyoung put his glasses right back on his face.

“Why must you do this every time?” MC only got a cheeky grin in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly antics! ฅ^•ω•^ฅ meow! Also I am also just as blind as MC and will fall asleep with my glasses on pretty much every time ^^" so that's where I got that bit from lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to make suggestions ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).


End file.
